


Gifts

by scarletopinions



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, chef!bahorel is my favourite okay just roll with it, for some reason everyone gives bahorel a spare key even though they know they always regret it, oh there's also some really silly pet names but it works let it be, u could call this food porn but it's more like breakfast porn if u like cooked breakfasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletopinions/pseuds/scarletopinions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Marius awake to a number of surprises on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For Winona @amateurmove on twitter!  
> Merry Christmas!!

"Merry Christmas kitten."

The hot breath made Courfeyrac shiver as he awoke with Marius wrapped around him, whispering as he kissed the back of his neck.

"You woke me up loser” Courf smirked a little as he felt Marius giggle against him. “But Merry Christmas to you too”

At that moment there was a clash and a bang from the kitchen that sounded like pots and pans, followed by a deep voice bellowing the opening notes to _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_. Marius sighed but he was smiling.

“I told you it was a bad idea to give Bahorel a spare key” he said, but Courfeyrac just laughed.

“I’ll have a shower and then go see what he’s doing. You’re going to have to let go of me first though.”

“One more kiss?”

“You’re such a dork.” He turned over and kissed him anyway.

After Courf got up, Marius rolled over into the empty space and purred at the warmth his boyfriend had left behind. “It smells like you too.”

“Well why don’t we swap places and you can sleep there if you like it so much?” Courfeyrac jokingly called from the ensuite bathroom.

“Because then it would be my place and it wouldn’t smell like you anymore, so we’d end up back where we started.”

“Marius, I fail to understand you sometimes.”

“Good; I like keeping you guessing.”

Courf laughed and turned on the shower, leaving Marius dozing in his side of the bed.

 

When he’d finished getting ready and was about to see what Bahorel was doing, the kitchen suddenly went quiet. There was the sound of the front door closing and Courf paused for a moment to listen for anything else before finally opening the bedroom door. He stepped out into the large, joined kitchen and living room.

“Babe you might want to see this,” he called back in to Marius, still half asleep under the covers.

“See what?” Marius scrambled out of the bed and rubbed his eyes as he joined his boyfriend in the doorway. “Oh. That.”

The small, two person table in their kitchen area had been covered with a red table cloth, and now sported a lavish poinsettia centre piece. Bahorel had managed to dig out their nicest cutlery and plates, on which were heaps of bacon, eggs, beans, toast, sausage, mushrooms, and every breakfast item imaginable. Next to the centre piece was a small basket of croissants and bread rolls, as well as a dish of butter. And just to top it all off, there were two candlesticks on the table, already lit and burning away.

Courf smiled. “Well I guess we better get started. It’d be a shame to let all that food get cold.”

Marius smiled back and quickly pulled on some clothes before joining his boyfriend at the table. As he sat down, he noticed a note leaning on the bread basket. “What’s this? ‘ _Merry Christmas lovebirds – Bahorel, Jehan & Feuilly.’ _Apparently it wasn’t just ‘Rel then.”

“Jehan and Feuilly probably helped decorate the table and buy the food. Wanna bet they did this for Enjolras and Grantaire too? Man, I would kill to see their faces. Enjolras’ blush would put even you to shame.”

“Hey!” Marius laughed. “They’d definitely do it for Cosette and ‘Ponine, I think. They’d love it.”

“Definitely,” Courfeyrac agreed. “So, shall we begin?”

They dug in, and it was as good as it looked. They were careful to leave room for the dinner they’d be having round at Combeferre’s later, but they still felt full afterwards. Half of it hadn’t even been touched.

Courf sighed as he stretched out his arms. “Guess we have to clean up still. Right, hop to, soldier. The quicker we get this done, the sooner we can swap presents.”

They tidied up quickly and efficiently, and when everything had been cleared away, Marius flopped down on the sofa.

“Alright honey, do you want to start? I left yours next door with ‘Ferre overnight so I’ll go second.” Courf said sitting next to him.

“Um... okay then.” Marius looked a little confused but he turned back to the task at hand and pulled a package wrapped in silver paper out of a bag.

Courf smiled and kissed Marius as he took it, carefully feeling it to take a guess at what was inside. It was soft; maybe a fabric of some sort?

He was right.

“Oh my gosh thank you sweetie it’s perfect! Way cuter than the one Jehan gave me for my birthday, although he tried, bless him.” Courf hugged the dark red jumper close to his chest. It was plain except for the intricate design around the top: reindeer, snowflakes and stars embroidered in white and silver threads. “It’s absolutely gorgeous; I love it.” He kissed Marius again, both of them giggling, before slipping it over his head. “Now wait here, I’m going to get yours. Oh, and close your eyes!”

Marius sat patiently on the sofa, eyes firmly shut, wondering what in the world Courfeyrac had bought him.

A few minutes passed but eventually Marius heard the door open again slowly.

“Are your eyes closed?” Courf’s voice called out.

“Yes! Just come in silly!”

“Okay. Keep them shut!”

Marius sighed and heard the door close, then footsteps approaching. As Courf sat back down next to him, he seemed to be struggling or faffing around with something.

“Sit still you silly thing.”

“Courf what, – “

“Open.”

Marius opened his eyes and his jaw dropped in disbelief. On Courfeyrac’s lap, there sat a tiny little brown ball of fluff. As Marius reached out to it, it turned it’s large eyes up to look at him and purred softly.

“Aww,” Marius whispered as he stroked the kitten gently. “You got me a cat?” He turned back to look at Courfeyrac, his face full of awe and joy.

“Well, technically I got _us_ a cat. But yeah. Her name’s Maisy. She was called Cupcake at the store but I call _you_ that sometimes so I didn’t want her to get confused.”

Marius laughed and pressed his face into Maisy’s fur. “I can’t believe you got a _cat_! I love you so much.” He leant back up to Courf and kissed him hard.

“Be careful of Maisy!” Courf laughed when Marius finally parted from him. “Merry Christmas sweetheart.”

“Merry Christmas lovely.”


End file.
